Abrax Tal'c
Abrax Tal'c is a human wizard planswalker, and member of the Sadraians . He survived the devastation of his world by the Horned ones and joined Sadria to save his people. He would go on to lead a team of Sadrain aliened Planswlakers to enforce her will. Bio: Early life: Abrax was born in the World of Amonket and lived a quiet life in that desert world. He would show magical talents at a young age and was sent to the Grand temple to train to be a priest as meny mages of his world were. War of Sparks and Lions: He would remain as such until the Great Devastation of his World when the Elder Dragon they worshiped as a god betrayed them and unshed meny desaters upon the world in order to create a great undead Army to use in his coming war. Abrax survived the initial attacks and gathered a large group of Survivors and took them away from his destroyed city and into the vast desert that surrounded it. It would be weaks later when the ran out of water, and were low on food and hope that the Speaker of Sadraia found them and offered them safty in exchange for their loyalty to Sadraia. Abrax seeing no alternative accepted and followed the Speaker through a portal to the Current Sadraian Stronghold. He would began working for sadraia going on several missions and gained the sadraian name "Vengeance of the Sands" . Some time later he was given an opportunity to get revenge for his people as Sadraia was making a squad to Fight against the Elder Dragon duing the War of Sparks and Lions. He would eagerly sign up and joined Marshal Zofia's taskforce that was sent into the war. He would slay meny of the Undead, mostly people killed during the devastation of his homeworld, during the battle including a rather tall undead champion. He would ally with the Champions of Magic and rescue Maria and her Squad . He would later make an attempt at slaying the elder Dragon along side the wizard Ulmar . but it failed as Ulmar was burned alive and Abrax was wounded and would have died had he not awakened as a planswalker and teleported away. Conflict with the Lunar Empire: He would return to the Sadrain Strong hold later and was asked by his lady to travail around and recruit Planswalkers into the Sadrainans in order to build a team. Personality: He is considered to have a charismatic and firry temperament yet a deep care for his people . He was often troubled with serving Sadraia but continued to do so to protect the survivors under his care. He was considered Cynical, disbelieving in higher power, understanble due to his own god betraying and destroying his civilization Powers: Adept Wizard: He is a skilled wizard dedicated to the old magics of his lost world Trained Fighter: Planswaker: he is able to travel between worlds with out need for ships or Portals Titles: Trivia: Category:Wizard Category:Humans Category:Planswalker Category:Sadraians